Tharantian Calendar
The Tharantian Calendar, also called the Ancient Calendar, is the internationally accepted calendar of Oropia. It was created by an unknown scholar and astrologist in Ancient Tharantis, the nation from which it assumes it name. Though it is widely accepted by scholars and historians that it was created in Siderus, the city of stars, which disaappeared long ago. Most of the people of Oropia just refer to this as the calendar. Each year is 365 days long, divided into 13 months of 28 days each, and a day between the new and old year called Yearend. Each month has 4 weeks, consisting of 7 days, and contains at least one holiday to a deity of the Tharantian Pantheon. By this reckoning the current year is 1508 AFA. 'Months' Each month of the Tharantian Calendar is named for a god in their pantheon. A holiday to that god exists in each of these months. 'Erynar' Erynar is the first month of the new year and the third month of winter. It is, on average, the coldest month of the year within most of Oropia. Erynar is named after Eryn, the goddess of earth; it is however named after the aspect of her that represents beginnings. 'Events and Holidays in Erynar' *''Kinsmeet '' *''Wisenday'' ' '''Machma Machma is the second month of the year and the final month of winter. Macmeh is named for the god Macheh, the god of fortune; it is so named due to the superstition that those born in this month are abnormally lucky. 'Events and Holidays in Machma' *''Fortunefavor '' *''Wintersend'' ' '''Thamoor Thamoor is the third month of the year and the first month of spring. Thamoor is named after Thamoral, ''god of the hunt, due to its long standing as the most bountiful month were hunting is concerned. 'Events and Holidays in Thamoor' *''Huntshorn' ' *''Festival of the Bough'' ' '''Ethelas Ethelas is the fourth month of the year and the second month of spring. Ethelas has, on average, the most rainfall of any month and for this it was named after Ethelin, goddess of the rains. 'Events and Holidays in Ethelas' *''Armisfall'' *''Spring Harvest'' ' '''Niah Niah is the fifth month of the year and the final month of spring. Niah is known for the large number of marriages that occur over the course of the month. Niah is named after Niamh, the goddess of love and marriage and a married couple's household, so some consider it good luck to be married in this month. 'Events and Holidays in Niah' *''Heartfest'' *''Carnival'' 'Seahtyum' Seahtyum is the sixth month of the year and first month of summer. Seahtyum is known as the month with the longest daylight hours of the year in Oropia. Named for the god Seahtyae, god of the sun, for two seperate reasons, the first being it having the longest day, secondly it is said to be the purest of the months. 'Events and Holidays in Seahtyum' *''The Longest Day'' *''Trademeet'' *''Creation''' Day'' ' 'Mordand' Mordand is the seventh month of the year and second month of summer. It is, on average, the warmest month of the year in Oropia, and has the hottest day. Mordand named for the god Mordak, god of fire, has the most holidays of all the months at five. 'Events and Holidays in Mordand' *''Nightfire'' *''Dance of Sands'' *''Homesheart'' *''Midsummer'' *''Unification Day'' which is only celebrated in Adgara. 'Bortira' Bortira is the eighth month of the year and final month of summer. Bortira is named for Bortivar, god of the sea. This is a month known for omens and signs from the stars and sea. 'Events and Holidays in Bortira' *''Day of Chronicles'' *''Festival''' of the Stars'' ' 'Rhaem' Rhaem is the ninth month of the year and the first month of autumn. Rhaem is named for Rhaetyr, ''god of storms, because it is highlighted by the most tumultuous weather of any month. 'Events and Holidays in Rhaem' *''Stormsward *''Games Day'' 'Amoerhast' Amoerhast is the tenth month of the year and the second month of autumn. Amoerhast is named for the goddess Amoeren, goddess of the harvest. 'Events and Holidays in Amoerhast' *''Harvesttide'' *''Orchard''' Ball'' '''Tennath Tennath is the eleventh month of the year and final month of autumn. Tennath is named for the goddess Tenaris, goddess of warfare. 'Events and Holidays in Tennath' *''Highsword'' *''Quizmeet'' *'' Vigil'' ' '''Venatium Venatium is the twelfth month of the year and first month of winter. Venatium is dedicated to the the god Venagru, ''god of the dead, to appease him. 'Events and Holidays in Venatium' *''Hospice *''Crossing Day'' *''Belluax'' ' '''Lilas Lilas is the thirteenth month of the year and second month of winter. Lilas is the month with the shortest daylight hours of the year in Oropia and is named for Lilitha, ''goddess of the moon. 'Events and Holidays in Lilas' *''Longest Night *''Midwinter'' ' '''BFA / AFA Before Foundation of Adgara (BFA) '''or '''After Foundation of Adgara (AFA) are designations used to label or number years used in this calender.These are based on the year that Adgara was founded, with AFA counting years after the start of this epoch, and BFA denoting years before the start of this epoch. There is no year zero in this scheme, so the year AFA 1 immediately follows the year 1 BFA. This dating system was devised in 343 AFA but wasnt widely accepted for another thousand years. Category:Browse Category:Browse